


4 hours

by Wendeverse



Series: Verivery Mafia AU! [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Good to Evil, Gyehyeon is done with their bullshit and forces them to confess, Gyehyeon locked them in a room cuz he's a great friend, KANGSEUNG RISE, Kangmin loves Yongseung, M/M, Plot Twists, The 2 wants to kill Gyehyeon but at the same time want to thank him, Yongseung loves Kangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: Gyehyeon is so tired of hearing how the 2 maknaes in their group complainedthat the other doesn't love the other, HE JUST WANTS TO EAT HIS BREAD and all he hearsis "He can't love me back".So today he will take matters into his own hands.And it wasn't a good idea
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin, Minor Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Series: Verivery Mafia AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	4 hours

Kangmin has plopped down right beside Gyehyeon, knowing well the older hates skinship  
but today, for some weird reason, he'll let it slide.

"Yongseung-hyung, he just looks so gorgeous!", Kangmin said.

Gyehyeon is Kangmin's bias, and Gyehyeon is everything else but Kangmin's crush,  
which he is SUPER thankful for.

"I see the way you look at Yeonho-hyung, you  
can't hide it", Kangmin giggled.

"Who said I'm in love with Yeonho, that's utter bullshit", Gyehyeon said.

Kangmin removed his arms and took out his phone,  
showing Gyehyeon a photo he took of Yeonho which made him look  
quite angelic, too ANGELIC for Gyehyeon's eyes.

"Oh! Both of you are here", Yongseung smiled, taking a seat  
on the left side of Gyehyeon.

Kangmin stood up and excused himself to the bathroom and  
Gyehyeon knows what's coming next, after he somehow consolidates  
Kangmin, Yongseung follows.

"You know hyung, I'm jealous you are Kangmin's bias",  
Yongseung pouted.

"Oh trust me! You may be his bias-wrecker but oh boy  
he ADMIRES you ALOT, I dare say more than me", Gyehyeon stated.

-

Dongheon called the others back inside and Gyehyeon  
is suffering from being a third wheel.

So he did the unthinkable and shoved both males  
inside a room and locked it from the outside.

"What the fuck!", Dongheon exclaimed.

"I am so done with them PINING over each other",  
Gyehyeon sighed, making sure he was away from the room as he  
grabs Dongheon by the arm and they walk back to the practice room.

-

The others gave them a knowing look and  
Gyehyeon explained everything.

"What! I thought Kangmin likes you", Yeonho exclaimed.

"That's BULLSHIT, Him and Yongseung had been pestering  
me for the past few months and I am DONE", Gyehyeon said.

"So you locked them? Kangmin's probably crying right now",  
Hoyoung said, his arms crossed.

"Yongseung is there, he won't be crying",  
Gyehyeon sighed, picking up his water bottle that  
he left at the floor near the closets.

-

Yongseung got worried and saw Kangmin  
trembling.

"What's with him? Doesn't he like us anymore", Kangmin sniffled.

"Don't think that, we're gonna be fine, I'm sure  
Gyehyeon-hyung did this as a prank", Yongseung smiled.

Kangmin wiped his tears and moved closer to Yongseung who sat  
on the couch on the end near the door.

"This better be a prank or I'll force him to buy  
us milktea for a week instead of a day", Kangmin pouted.

-

"So what do you wanna do?", Yongseung asked.

Kangmin shook his head and just leaned closer to the  
main dancer who just let him.

"Just cuddling, okay, I can live with that", Yongseung  
giggled, slowly feeling the youngest drift to sleep.

They've been here for 2 hours already, so  
Yongseung pulled his phone and messaged some sort  
of threat to Gyehyeon, which he knew that the  
older boy wouldn't mind it cause he thinks he is doing him  
a favor by trapping him inside a room with the person he  
had been in love with.

"Thank me later", Gyehyeon texted back.

"This hyung I swear-", Yongseung scoffed, a little  
annoyed that Gyehyeon pulled a stunt like this.

Kangmin was now awake again and they've been here for  
3 hours already and his little tum tum is rumbling.

"I'm hungry, is Gyehyeon-hyung done with his  
stupid prank yet, or does he wants to be murdered?",  
Kangmin coldly asked.

"From now on you're my favorite hyung, our gentle giant  
and very handsome Yongseung-hyungie", He added.

Yongseung would be lying if he said that didn't make him  
want to burst in complete happiness, Kangmin is just  
so effortlessly adorable and he knows this.

"Hyung, I-I have a question", The youngest said.

Yongseung smiled and asked him what about.

"Would you, uhm- this is so stupid, butwould you, date me?  
Idk let's say that a zombie apocalypse happened and everyone dies,  
would you date me?", Kangmin asked.

"Kangmin, I would date you even if it isn't a zombie apocalypse, like  
right now, your state, all cute and fuzzy and making the hyungs happy,  
it would be an honor for me to date you", Yongseung replied.

Kangmin has no idea whether he should laugh or cry, his crush willingly  
admitted that he'll date him.

"How long have we been in here?", The youngest asked.

"3 hours and uhh, 53 mins", The older said, checking  
his phone.

"You know Kangmin, I meant what I said earlier,  
I would date you, I don't care if we become the modern  
Bonnie and Clyde", He added, giggling after.

Kangmin felt like malfunctioning, so this is Gyehyeon's  
whole entire agenda, to make them somehow talk about  
their feelings and get them to confess.

Yongseung stood up from the couch and skimmed the  
room, eventually finding a pistol in one  
of the dressers.

He raised it and waved it to Kangmin.

"We have 3 mins left", He smirked.

Kangmin ran to him and pulled him for a kiss.

"I love you Yongseung-hyung".

"I love you too Kangminnie".

Both stood proudly near the door where  
Yongseung was protectively holding Kangmin in his arms.

When Gyehyeon opened the door, both males got out and  
pointed the guns towards them.

'Woah! Hold up! CHILL!", Yeonho stated.

"No one will ever speak of this, unless you wanna die!  
Or you can come and join us", Yongseung asked.

"Wait! Are you proposing that we become a mafia gang instead?",  
Dongheon asked.

The two maknaes nodded their heads and everyone  
was aboard on their idea.

Gyehyeon as well, he does wonder what could've happened  
if he didn't lock them for 4 hours.

But still, he owes the two milktea for a day for locking them  
inside for 4 hours.

To Yongseung and Kangmin though, that 4 hours  
WERE THE BEST MOMENTS OF THEIR LIVES


End file.
